


Clinging To You (Like A Lifeline)

by LightwoodsBae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Clingy Seungcheol, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodsBae/pseuds/LightwoodsBae
Summary: 3 times clingy Seungcheol made an appearance and one time Wonwoo said something about it





	Clinging To You (Like A Lifeline)

**One: **

It was quiet at that time of day, which was quite rare for Wonwoo since he lived with 12 other people. To say that he was grateful for the quietness would be an understatement. This peace only happened when the rest of his housemates were either sleeping or in today's case out for food. As someone who prefers to stay indoors with a book or learning something new through tutorials, Wonwoo was doing just that. He was laying in his bed with a book in his lap that was almost halfway done. 

As he was turning to the next page, he heard footsteps outside his bedroom. Strange, it was too early for anyone to come back, he thought. The door clicked as it was opened and a head peaked in. It was Seungcheol.

"You're early," Wonwoo said, rubbing his eyes. 

"It wasn't fun without you there," the older one replied with a slightly poutted lips. He looked sulky which Wonwoo found amusing. 

"I honestly doubt that, hyung. Soonyoung was there it couldn't have been boring," Wonwoo said, amusement clear in his voice. 

"Soonyoung is great but he isn't my boyfriend though," he said, dragging his feet across the room, ignoring his own bed in favor of Wonwoo's. He plopped on it face first. 

Wonwoo let out a chuckle and simply picked up his book again and continued reading from where he left of. He heard a sigh from the older but paid no attention to him, the older was so cute when he got sulky it was endearing.

"Read for me?" 

"You don't even know this book" 

"I don't care, I just want to hear your voice"

Wonwoo looked down at him, he had his eyes closed, his eyelashes were casting a slight shadow on his cheeks, and said cheeks were squashed by the fluffy pillow underneath him. 

"Alright, come here," the younger said, pulling Seungcheol into his lap and let him get comfortable on his chest. He picked up the book again and turned back a few pages to the beginning of a scene. 

"You just wanted an excuse to cuddle me, hyung" 

"I don't know what you're talking about" 

* * *

** Two: **

It was their first day off in probably months. Some members were starting to pack to go visit their families for the first time in a while. Which brings Wonwoo to his current situation, he was peacefully packing up a bag for a few days to go see his family, well, he was trying to pack up his bag if it wasn't for a certain 25 year old man who was spread like a starfish on his bed.

"I will just miss you so much, Wonu," the older whined for the 100th time in the past hour.

"And so you've said for the past hour, hyung," Wonwoo said, rubbing his forehead at his boyfriend's antics. 

"Won't you miss me too?," Seungcheol said, slightly lifting up his head from the bed and looking at his boyfriend with the best puppy eyes look he could pull. 

"Of course, I will but Cheolie, it's only a week. We've been away from each other for longer than that," he replied.

This obviously wasn't what Seungcheol wanted to hear as he dramatically dropped his head back on the bed. 

"But that was before," he said, the words were trailed to show his clear disappointment which made Wonwoo sigh once again.

He went to his boyfriend and sat next to him on his own bed, lifted up the hands that were covering his dramatically sad face and cupped his face with his own hands instead.

"I will miss you so much, I promise, I will call every night and we can even face time if you want. I will even tell Jeonghan to annoy you everyday so you don't miss me too much, but please let me pack my stuff, my mum would not let me hear the end of it if I arrive late."

Seungcheol just looked at him with exaggerated pouting lips and then propped himself on his elbows to be at eye level with his boyfriend. 

"I will let you pack but please don't make Jeonghan annoy me, you know he'd jump at any chance to see me miserable," he said, moving his face so close to Wonwoo's that their noses were touching. 

"I can't promise anything, baby," he said, kissing his boyfriend to wipe away that adorable pout. 

* * *

** Three: **

Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Hansol and Jihoon have been in the recording studio for most of the day. They were trying to finish up the lyrics for a new song. Wonwoo knew that the lyrics won't magically write themselves on paper as long as they were this tired but he couldn't find it in himself to be the first to say that. 

"Alright!!,“ Jihoon slammed his notebook on the table in front of him which startled Mingyu who was dozing off in the corner. "That's it. We are done for the day, you guys need to sleep and I know this is crazy coming from me but I, too need to sleep." 

They didn't even try to argue with him, each one of them started packing up his notebooks in the bags and went out leaving Seungcheol and Wonwoo alone. Wonwoo couldn't even get up, staying in the same position on the couch for too many hours wasn't really the best thing to do. Seungcheol saw his tired boyfriend and simply just pushed him gently to fully lay down and situated himself right in his arms. 

"If Jihoonie found us here in the morning, he won't shut up about it for days," Wonwoo said, already wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

"Hush now, nap time. We can deal with that cranky ass later," the older replied, moving his head on top of his boyfriend's chest and letting his heart beat lull him to a much needed sleep. 

* * *

**(Four): **

They have successfully wrapped up their world tour that last for almost 10 months the day before. These days they were all just enjoying the comfort that only their dorm could offer. Being away from home for too long took its tool on all of them and now they were just happy to be home. In Seungcheol's case though, he was happy to be in his boyfriend's arms with absolutely nothing on his mind but the warmth surrounding him. They slept until noon that day and had no plans to get out of bed any time soon.

"Are you going to let go of me any minute now? It's been an hour since we woke up, Cheolie." 

"Hhmm no, I'm comfortable here. Aren't you comfortable here? Because honestly, you're so warm right now and I can't give up such luxury," the older said burying his face further into Wonwoo's neck. 

"You're really clingy, did you know?" 

His boyfriend let out words that were muffled by the way his lips were resting on the other's neck. Wonwoo tapped on his back. 

"Come again? I don't understand gibberish, baby." 

"I said, I’m not clingy! I just love your company and constantly want to be around you and have your full attention at all times and I love you and I want to be with you for as long as I can with this hectic life we have an-"

"Wait, what? Rewind the last bit again?" 

"I love you?" 

"You love me?" 

"No, we're just friends with benefits. Of course, I love you, you dumbass !!" the older replied and started to smack Wonwoo's chest that actually did nothing to hurt him. He held the older's hand in his and brought them in a sitting position. 

He looked at his boyfriend and really took the time to observe him this time. His hair was a mess and the grey t-shirt was too big on him and showing off his pretty collarbones. His boyfriend who wasn't looking at him and instead staring at their intertwined hands. 

"Choi Seungcheol-" 

"We agreed to not call me by my government name, Jeon Wonwoo," the older tried to glare at him. 

"Just shut up and let me say this."

"Does it have to start with Choi Seungcheol though? You're kind of scaring-" 

"God, I love you" 

"You-" 

"I love you so much and I know I'm usually more articulate than this but I just can't find any other words to describe how I'm feeling right now except for I love you," Wonwoo said, he rubbed his boyfriend's cheeks and looked at his eyes that were shining brighter than any star. 

"You sure know how to make my heart melt even when you don't know what to say," Seungcheol replied, he didn't think this morning would end up like this but he was glad it did. 

"What can I say? I'm charming I guess?" 

"I take it back. I don't love you," Seungcheol said, trying to get away from his boyfriend's grip but to no avail. 

He was pushed down on the bed again and found himself underneath his boyfriend and his vision saw nothing but him. 

"You can't take it back now, you're stuck with me forever," Wonwoo said as he squeezed the life out of his boyfriend. 

"Now who's the clingy one?" 

_A beat._

"You!!" they both said in unison. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in like less than two hours and I'm a little rusty so be kind. Also this was made specifically for my kiwi so I hope she likes it.
> 
> come shout at me @kwonsoonstar


End file.
